You have to choose
by GothTTfan
Summary: Terra returns, and Beast Boy tries to leave her behind, Terra and Raven are captured and Beast Boy has to choose which one to save, the other one, will be brainwashed and tortured, can he control his protective nature on certain titan and make The Beast Dissapear? I know, summary sucks, better than it sounds, rating may change. Review. BBRAE ALL THE WAY! And some Robstar Cyrah too
1. Prologue

**Hello! I found myself writing a lot stories, I am on an inspiration spree! I guess**

**Anyways, I know you will like this story, it is all written on Raven's Point Of View, so you don't get confused**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans *Cries***

_**You have to choose**_

Prologue:

I knew, I always did, I knew that the Beast was still in there, and I think that he knew it too. All those times he is angry, I have heard his thoughts, he thinks about the Beast, saying that he knows how to control it, and shall never let it out again.

This is the part in which I would normally throw him out of the window, the part in which he thinks that it must only get out if he has to protect me, and also the part a light bulb would explode, nut since I defeated my father, I feel more free to have emotion, and I have to admit, that it is…. Cute for someone to care about you as he does to me.

All my life I have thought that no one could ever care about me, that I was going to be alone the rest of my life, to prevent the prophecy to happen, I never thought that I could get to encounter friendship, and also to….. Fall in love, go ahead, laugh, but it is true, I have fallen in love with Beast Boy, or at least have developed a likeness, but that doesn't matter, he must be only protecting me because I am his friend, I don't need to be an empath to know that he is still in love with Terra.

She returned a week ago, saying that she "remembered" everything now, but I know she was lying, Beast Boy tries to keep away from her, and to talk to her, but I think that if she loves her, then he should tell her, I am happy when you are happy, even if I am hurt.

This the story of Terra and I came to understand better, and how Beast boy, had to save only one of us from this new villian...

Dont worry, I know you will choose her...

**I know it is short, but it is a prologue. YES! I like adding prologues to my stories, the first chapter will be longer, I promise, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	2. Come Back

**I decided to Update, here is the first chapter, ****Remember**** to review!**

**I know that Rae may look a Little OOC; but for me she isnt exactly OOC, I wanted to show the real her, not the one that has the wall around (If you understand) **

**Disclaimer: Bbrae never happened, you know What that means (destroy the city!) (Now you are… sad) **

**Remember that the story is written on Rae's POV**

**Chapter 1: Back again **

It was a "normal" day at the tower, everybody doing their "normal" morning routines, you know what I mean, Robin and Starfire flirting, Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing about breakfast, and I, drinking tea and reading a book, or at least pretending to… I use to pretend I am reading so no one asks why I am staring at Beast Boy like that, is something that I like to do ever since he rescued me from that were-beast Adonis, when the Beast first appeared, I say first because ever since that so called accident I found a way to link to Beast Boy's brain without him noticing it, so I know when he transforms in the Beast, it has only happened two times, the second one being when I was going to destroy the world, I, even having the influence of my father, could sense Beast Boy transforming, the reason my father found was because of him, if I sense too much emotion he can control me, guess what emotion it was.

"Hellooooooo" A voice from nowhere said

"What? Did you say something?" Cyborg said

"Hellooooooo" The voice said again

"Friends, this is doing me the creep of the out" Star said

"No" I said

"Is there something wrong?" Robin said to me

"I see… the one who appears to be saying this greeting is…."

"Me!"

"T-T-T-T-T"

She…. The one who must not be named just appeared in the ops room…. She probably still keeps her communicator **(A/N The communicator is used as the key of the tower) **But how….

"Terra?"

"The one and only, sorry If I creeped you out, but you should have seen your faces"

"T-T-T-T-T"

No, it can't be, she was supposed to have lost her memory, that can't be her! Oh no….

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" I said "Weren't you in school, and lost your memory?"

"Yes, I was, but I now remember it all" She is lying "And I want to be a Titan again!"

"In my opinion I would like for you to join us again, to be us the friends again, and I am certain that Cyborg and Beast Boy agree, but is Robin the one who must tell if you can stay or can not"

"I, I think that you can stay, but Slade is not part from this, right?"

Blinded by his girlfriend…

"I really have no idea to what happened to Slade, and I don't want to know"

"Are you sure?"

"I _swear" _

"Then I guess that you can stay"

I hate you

"Great! I just want to apologize for all of what I have done, I know that going with Slade wasn't the best option to control my powers, so I decided to learn to control them with you, use them for good"

"T-T-T-T"

"Beast Boy, why are you like that, aren't you happy to see me? When can start where we left of"

I feel the jealousy consume me

"I have to go to the bathroom; I will come back… soon" He said

"…"

"Well, I guess that if I am a titan now—"

"We shall celebrate with the party of the slumber!"

"I was going to say to have a movie marathon or go to eat some pizza, but I guess that that can function" The one who must not be named said

"Glorious! I shall inform some female titans to join us, Raven are you joining us?"

"I, I really don't know, I will be on my room, thinking of it…"

"What's up with her?"

"Worry not, Friend Terra, I am aware that she will join us later"

"Ok, if you say so…."

I must follow him, see….. What is wrong with him, if he feels sad….. Maybe I could be the right person to comfort him… But I suck at comforting people, I know that now with Terra I don't have the minor chance, but at least I think that we both could stay as….. Just friends.

I was approaching to Beast Boy's door, when I realized that my plan possibly wasn't the best one

'If I spy him' I thought 'he could find out with his animal senses and end up hating me, but if I just talk with him…. The same thing could happen'

"What to do, what to do?" I said in a soft voice

I was about to knock the door, but I felt a really big wave of emotion, a combination of sadness, worry, and…. Hope? Why hope? He surely thinks that Terra and he will be together again.

Hopeless…. That is how I feel right now, I mean, how I could ever think I had even the tiniest chance to feel!?

The door opened

"Uhh, Beast Boy, I came here to call you outside…. The rest are looking for you"

I look at his eyes… he feels hopeless now, probably the only thing we have in common

"Ummmm, so, you and Terra are becoming…. Again?"

"I-I-I I really don't know…"

I checked if my hood was on, I really don't want him to see me blushing

"Oh, anyways, you should go to ops"

I left the halls, blushing very deeply

"Since when she called it 'ops'?"

*One hour later*

"Friend Raven! I hope that you reconsidered the party of the slumber, I have already invited Jinx, Bumblebee, Kole, Pantha, Wonder girl, The other Wonder Girl, Argent, Mirage, and Flamebird" **(A/N: The 2 wonder girls, mirage, and flamebird only appear on the Teen Titans Go! Comics)**

"That many?"

"Well, the boys said that they would do the hanging out, so we have the tower for us all the night"

"…All the night?"

"Robin said that they could stay on a hotel for us to have the slumber"

I wish I could have a boyfriend as sweet as Star's

"I am just asking you if you are going to join us"

Oh no, she is making the face… I must resist the…. Face

"Fine I will!"

"Glorious! We will partake in the eating of the s'mores and doing the braiding maneuvers in our hair, also the painting of the toe nails and the doing of the fight of the pillows!"

What did I get myself into?

"When does the party start?"

"When at least two invited friends come"

The sound of herald's horn

"Hey," Herald said "Mirage and Flamebird asked me to bring them here, you know, they can't travel through dimensions as I"

Great the Party has started

"I better be going now"

Herald left leaving Mirage and Flamebird with us

"So, how is everything going on this dimension?" Flamebird asked

"Wonderful! A friend that we thought that was lost forever has reappeared I am eager for you to meet her!"

"Where is Terra anyways?"

"She said she had to take the nap of beauty"

Nap how many times you want Terra, it won't function

_**Ding Dong**_

Great, more people

"I will see who the new friends that will join us are"

Starfire left to attend the door

"And how is everything in your dimension?"

"Better than the last time, Kilowatt has found a way to make his powers stronger, now it is easier to defeat those commandos" Mirage answered

"Greeeaaaat"

"Friends! Jinx and Bumblebee have already arrived!"

"Hey girls, so that now there are 6 people here, I guess that the party can start!" Jinx said

"No! I forgot that we must wait for friend Terra first"

Better we not

"Who is Terra?" Everybody, except me and Star, said in a same voice

"Oh, you do not know about her?"

Lucky them

"I must present her to you!"

"I think I read her file on the Titans Computer" Bumblebee said "Is true that she….. betrayed you?"

"Yes… but it is already in the past, she is now completely good, she made the swearing of her pinkie"

I just want this night to end

**I promised you it would be longer, now please remember to review, I am probably watching you as you read this, I know if you review/favorite/follow the story, review/favorite/follow, or I, slender girl, will appear in your house.**


End file.
